Never Knew I Needed
by ninjanervana
Summary: One-Shot. Inuyasha thinks about Kagome when he accidently turns on her stereo. I do not own Inuyasha or Ne-Yo's song, Never Knew I Needed.


I do not own Inuyasha or this song. I just write fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>'Where is that wench?'<em> Inuyasha thought, sitting on her bed. _'She said she would be back in four days and it's been four days already! Well almost four days….three and a half days. But that's more than enough time for her to finish with her stupid test thingys.'_ Inuyasha sighed, getting up to pace the floor of Kagome's bedroom. He didn't like to admit it, but being away from Kagome made him anxious. It was like there was something squeezing on his lungs when she was away and he couldn't take a proper deep breath until she was near him. Safe and where he could protect her from harm. _'Not like I'll tell her these things,'_ he thought, shaking his head. _'She doesn't feel the same way. Why would a beautiful, pure miko want a hanyou around her, why would she love him?' he thought angrily. 'It didn't exactly work out with Kikyo.'_ **'But Kagome isn't Kikyo,'** a soft voice in his mind retorted. Inuyasha smacked his hand down on Kagome's radio in frustration, starting the CD inside of it. Inuyasha jumped at the quiet melody of the piano keys, not expecting the song._ 'It's just Kagome's music box,'_ he thought, wondering how to turn it off as he looked at the buttons.

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

_'That sounds a lot like Kagome,'_ he thought. _'She's changed my plans a lot. I thought I wanted the Shikon No Tama to make myself a full youkai but I'm not so sure anymore. I don't know if that's what I really want.'_

_For the ending of my first begin_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again_

_'Kagome definitely wasn't something I would have chosen when I first met her. When I first met her, she was annoying. Annoying and loud and looked exactly like Kikyo. She was the last person I wanted in my life.'_ **'And now?' **the soft voice in his mind asked. '_And now I would kill anyone or anything that would try to harm her. I have killed youkai to keep her safe. Though she won't let me kill that stupid flea bag Kouga, keh. Still…I couldn't survive without her. She…she's my happiness.'_ Suddenly Kagome walked into her bedroom, startling from his thoughts.

_My accidental happily ever after_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me_

_With your laughter_

"Oh Inuyasha, hi! I didn't know you were here. Have you been waiting long?" Kagome asked with a smile.

_'God her smile is beautiful,'_ he thought. "Not really," he replied, blushing slightly at his thoughts.

"Okay good. Can we have dinner with my family before we go back through the well? I know you probably want to leave now but can we stay just this once please?"

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

"Sure Kagome, anything you want," he said, walking toward her.

"Inuyasha, why are you listening to music?" she asked curiously.

"I like this song…it rings true to me," he said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear.

Kagome blushed, slightly at his gesture. It was so innocent yet very intimate. Kagome's stomach filled with butterflies as she asked, "Why is it true to you?"

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

"It makes me think of you," Inuyasha replied, watching Kagome's eyes widen with surprise.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

"The entire song is true to me Kagome. You really are the best thing I never knew I needed. I thought I was okay on my own but I wasn't; I was missing someone. And now I know it's you. I need you in my life, by my side always."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, her eyes shining with emotion. She stretched up a bit to kiss him softly, surprising him for a moment before he kissed her back.

"Kagome, dinner's ready!" Souta yelled, causing the couple to jump apart.

"Come on, let's go," Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him to the door, both of them still blushing.

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_


End file.
